This invention relates generally to the art of games and more particularly to a process for practicing golf.
Various prior art devices have existed to enhance the game of golf, including a complex trajectory presentation system, a storage image device, a marker for use on a golf course to indicate a tee location, and an apparatus to display video images of a golf hole on a television monitor. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,584 to Thompson discloses a mat in conjunction with concentric rings which are cut away so as to provide a guideway to the center of the mat.
While these prior art devices all provide assistance in the game of golf, the nature of the game lends itself to refinements which promote increased skill in the game, thereby enhancing its recreational value.